Wearable devices provide many benefits to users, allowing easier and more convenient access to information and services. Wearable devices may utilize a microphone to acquire audio input.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or figures described. It should be understood that the figures and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean “including, but not limited to”.
The structures depicted in the following figures are not necessarily according to scale. Furthermore, the proportionality of one component to another may change with different implementations. In some illustrations the scale or a proportionate size of one structure may be exaggerated with respect to another to facilitate illustration, and not necessarily as a limitation.